Not In The Mood
by magicmady
Summary: Daily life is full of trouble fo Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, and Hidan! Warning: Spanking! Flames will be used to warm the Akatsuki base, cuz Kukuzu is too stingy to get a heater. This was just on my mind so I thought, why not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! Maddi here! This is just something that's been stuck in my head for a while. I know you guys are waiting on my other stories, and I'm working on them, but they're still in progress. I need a beta. So if any of you guys...just PM me. Anyways, this contains non sexual spanking of a teenage terrorist. So watch out!**

During the entire sealing of the one tails, Deidara had been acting like a brat. The blonde kept complaining about his lost arm, and would NOT stop chatting with Hidan. Not the quiet kind of chatting either, the loud, obnoxious kind.

Sasori was almost at his limit.

He did not enjoy being near his old village at all, seeing how he hated it, and all he really wanted to do was get back to the base before those Leaf Ninja and his grandmother caught up to the cave. He knew Itachi and Kisame's clones had slowed them down, but he had a feeling they would be there soon.

Unfortunately, his young partner did not want to go just yet. Deidara seemed to have found the perfect place to sit. The body of the Jinchuuriki.

"Brat, let's go. Im not in the mood to see my grandmother or fight leaf ninja." Sasori said.

"But Dannnnaa! I don't wanna go! I'm comfortable right here, un!" The blonde whined.

Sasori sighed from inside Hiruko, he could sense the enemy rapidly approaching. "Idiot! Our job is done, we are leaving." He said as calmly as possible.

"We don't have to leave right this minute, do we, un?"

"Yes."

"But I don-"

CRASH! The boulder in the entrance cracked and fell away to rubble, revealing a pink haired Kunoichi, who was obviously the cause of the wreck. Before Sasori could get a good look at her, a blonde boy wearing... Orange? Yes, that was definitely a bright, neon, kill-me-now orange. Ah, right. That was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, as hard as it was to believe.

"GIVE US GAARA BACK, 'TTEBAYO!" The orange thing (A.N: lol sorry Naruto XD) yelled.

Sasori sighed again, "Of course."

"YOU HAD BETTER GIVE HIM BA- wait what?! You said yes!" The other shinobi looked surprised also, especially his Grandmother.

"If I could just get my partner... Brat!" Sasori looked to said person. Deidara glanced up at him.

"Yes Danna?"

"We're leaving."

"No, un."

"Yes, we are. I do not want to deal with you right now."

"I wanna stay here, un!"

"You are pushing me."

"So? You're being mean, un!"

The group from Konoha watched the exchange silently, still in shock that the Akatsuki were leaving. Or, well, Sasori was trying to.

"You are acting like a child, Brat. You are seventeen. Act like it. Now get over here."

"NO!"

"Deidara," The bombers eyes widened at his name, Sasori never used his name unless he was either seriously angry or trying to calm him down. "If you are not by my side at the count of three, there will be consequences."

"One." Should he? No!

"Two." Deidara was not going to just let his Danna boss him around! But..

"Three!" Sasori snapped. He exited Hiruko, setting at a fast pace towards the blonde. Deidara stood up, and started backing away, "Danna, what are you doing?" He asked nervously, surely Sasori-Danna wouldn't...

"What do you think, Brat?" The puppeteer growled, grabbing Deidaras wrist and dragging him over to Hiruko. Deidara panicked, he WOULD.

"D-Danna! I'll go! I'll go! I promise, un!" He pleaded.

Sasori glared at him, " You have been annoying all the other members for the past three days! Did you SEE Kisame? I wouldn't be surprised if he punishes you the moment we get in-base! Oh and don't you think you arent going to get it from him too, even if I punish you as well. I'm sure Hidan is also in trouble right now, from the way Kakuzu looked. You! Are getting this whether you like it or not!"

And with that small speech, Sasori sat on a rock and pulled Deidara over his knee, who whimpered piteously. Moving his partners Akatsuki cloak out of the way, the puppet raised his hand into the air, and let it fall with a loud SMACK!

"AH!" Dei yelped.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OW! OW! OW! DANNA! LET GOOO!"

Sasori ignored him, still raining down burning swats onto his posterior, even as the younger male tried to wiggle away.

"I-ITAI! OWWWW...I-I'M SORRY D-DANNA!" Deidara cried, kicking wildly.

Sasori stopped, "Oh you will be." He said, pulling down the bombers pants. Deidara blushed.

"D-Danna...OWWWWW! T-THAT HURT, UN!" He yelled as Sasori spanked him again. A few tears slipped out his eyes, and after five minutes, Dei started to sob brokenly. His ass felt like it was on FIRE. He gripped his Dannas leg and cried into it.

Sasori, realizing Deidara was almost at his, raised his knee, making the other howl louder as the redhead spanked the sit-spots. He quickly finished and pulled Deidara's pants up, letting him slide off his lap.

He then grabbed Deidara's chin, making tearful baby blue eyes meet his own, "Why were you in trouble, Deidara?" Sasori asked softly.

"I d-d-didnt listen a-and was r-rude to D-Danna, u-un. M'sorry, D-Danna. M'so sorrryyyyyy." Dei hiccuped.

"Good. That's good, Dei." Sasori scooped the exhausted and sore teenager into his arms and climbed into Hiruko. Deidara was already asleep, sniffling periodically.

The puppet master turned back to Konoha shinobi, who were looking confused and flustered, while Grandma Chiyo looked amused.

"I shall be going, the One Tails is over there, I used a poison to keep him from dying while his beast was extracted, but he will be in a coma for a few days. Farewell."

Then he lef in a Shunshin of Red Sand.

Chiyo smiled, "I'm not sure whether to be proud or worried... Bah, he's fine. Let's get Kazekage-sama."

 **END**


	2. Notification

**Ok, hi guys. Miss M here, sadly, this is not a chapter. I was surprised when people commented about a second chapter. While I was writing it the thought did cross my mind, but seeing how much you guys like it. I think I will make a second chapter about when they got back to base. I might not have it ready until maybe later this week. Friday probably.**

 **Thank you for the comments!**

 **Miss M.**

 **Also. I'll be changing my username to MagnificentMissM soon, just letting you guys know. Sometime this month.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys *dodges rotten food* Look! I'm not a very reliable person! I'm extremely lazy and usually write on a whim. Plus I've been getting grounded a lot lately. But hey! The second chapter is up and a go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! *quietly sobs in corner***

"Do we have to go back to base, Danna?"

Sasori sighed at his partners voice, "Yes, brat, we have to. Kisame is waiting for you." He answered. They where almost at the base, but the blonde was obviously against seeing Kisame

"that's what I'm afraid of, un! I don't wanna be spanked again!" Deidara cried.

"Shut up and be Quiet, Brat!"

Deidara was silent for a few minutes until Sasori caught sight of the Akatsuki base. He slipped a chakra thread around Deidaras waist before he tried to run. The blonde didn't notice the thread and soon also saw their destination, and naturally, tried to flee. Only to be tugged back by Sasoris thread.

"Da-nnaaa!" He whined, getting up, "Do we have-"

"Walk to the base or so help I'll drag you there and smack you after Kisame!" The other snapped.

...

Sasori stepped into the living room, where Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu were sitting playing cards, "We're here," he said tiredlyas as he tossed an indignant Deidara at the shark like man, "Take him and do whatever, I'm exhausted." The puppet master then promptly left to his room. Kisame looked at the nervous bomber he had (thankfully) caught. And glared.

Deidara gulped, "K-Kisame I mmph!" He was cut off by a blue hand over his mouth. Kisame nodded at the others and left to his own room, Dei in his arms.

"H-hey, Kisame, we don't have to-" He was cut off again as Kisame sent the smaller man a disapproving glare. Deidara closed his mouth and and gulped.

Once Kisame entered his room, he closed door and put Dei on the bed. The blonde glanced around the room, worried about what he knew was to come.

Kisame cleared his throat, "Dei-chan..."

"Y-yea, un?" Kisame was one of the few people who could call him that, as it sounded feminine. Deidara really respected Kisame, that's why ONLY Kisame and (sometimes) Danna could call him 'Dei-chan'

"You need to be more considerate of other people. I'm sure you could tell how annoyed EVERYONE else was, couldn't you?"

"Well...maybe..."

"Dei..." Kisame's voice had a warning undertone to it.

"O-okay! Yes. I noticed, un."

Kisame sighed, "Then why were you acting like that?"

"..."

Not expecting an answer anyway, the blue man gently pulled Deidara over his knee. Dei panicked, "B-But Kisame! D-Danna already got me, un!"

Kisame paused, "Did he?" He asked calmly.

Deidara nodded frantically.

"Well I suppose you'll REALLY remember this one, won't you Dei-chan?" Kisame said, pulling down the blondes pants. Deidara's eyes widened, but before he could protest, Kisame slapped his ass. Hard.

"O-Ow!" Deidara Yipped, the force of the blow making his eyes water slightly. Kisame didnt stop though, and swats continued to rain down as the smaller male wiggled and whimpered.

"A-ah! 'Same it hurrrts!" Dei whined. Why did Kisame have to hit so hard?!

Kisame raised an eyebrow, "Well, its supposed to Deidara." He answered sternly.

Deidara let out a half chocked sob. He was already sore from Sasori-no-Danna!

"Oowwww" he cried as three more blows landed on his underwear clad botttom. While Sasori's smacks stung more (he was made of wood, duh), Kisame always hits with more force.

Tears dripped down his face, he kicked and struggled to no avail, as Kisame just held on tighter. He hated this! Being spanked like some little kid! Especially when Kisame or Sasori did it, because he looked up to them.

"Dei-chan, Why were you acting the way you were? All you did during the entire sealing was whine and complain with Hidan. And make fun of Itachi, as well!"

Deidara almost stopped crying. Kisame knew about that?

"He may not act like it, but he gets really hurt when people make fun of his eyesight! You should know better! And don't think I'm spanking you just because I was mad at you for that! You know I don't like doing this."

Deidara started crying harder, Kisame didn't like this? Had he really drove him that far? The bombers was suddenly pushed from his thoughts as he felt his underwear going down, revealing bright red stinging flesh.

"N-NO! WAIT K-KISAME-NO-DANNA, U-UN! I-IM SORRY!" Deidara chocked.

Kisame ruffled his hair, "shhhh, last few Dei-chan, okay? Then we're done."

"U-Un..." Kisame nodded, raising his hand

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWWW!" Deidara howled as seven more quickly landed on his burning rear. Then Kisame stopped, rubbing soothing circles into the sobbing teens back.

"M-m-m'sorry, 'Same!" Dei hiccuped. Kisame tugged up his pants and underwear, being mindful of the blondes throbbing Dark-red ass. Then he pulled the boy into his chest, whispering reassurances. He felt deidara grab fist fulls of his shirt. No doubt when he let them go they'd be wet from the hand-mouths. After around ten minutes, Deidara fell asleep. Kisame laid him on his bed and left the room, turning out the light as he went.

"Night, Dei-chan."

 **Daw! Isn't that sweet? I'm thinking of making this a series, since I like it a lot. Can I have some ideas, people? They don't have to just be about deidara, it can be tobi, Itachi, or Hidan as well!**

 **I love reviews and feedback, so keep it commin!**

 **/^_\\\**

 **-Miss M**


	4. Chapter 3

"Fuck. I can't believe they got you twice!" Hidan remarked the next day, as he pulled an orange soda out of the fridge, "That's got to be a fucking pain-"

"In the ass, un?"

"Yeah."

Flipping the lid off, Hidan took a swig of the drink, and sat down, wincing slightly. Deidara gave a strained smirk, "But Kakazu got you as well, didn't he? What did he get you with?" The blonde asked.

Saying the word 'spank' out loud sounded embarrassing to the both of them, so they always referred to their punishments as 'getting it'. Both knew what 'it' was, so it wasn't a problem.

"Yeaaah...the old fuck got me good."

"How'd do it, yeah?"

Hidan sighed.

...

"When are we gonna get to base, Kakuzu? I'm fucking bored! That shitty extraction took three fucking days! I haven't done a ritual three fucking days! And for what? Fucking NOTHING! Dei and Sasori could've took the One Tails back to the fucking base! We would've gotten back by then, and we wouldn't have had to sit in the FUCKING SNOW for THREE DAYS! You know I hate the cold Kakuzu! And my only consolation was Deidara! And even HE got tired of talking for three days! We even messed with Itachi, and we were STILL BORED! And I couldn't even pray and I was fucking cold and i-"

He was cut off as a tentacle slipped over his mouth, silencing him. Green and red eyes glared at the albino from under a hood. He shoved the dark appendage off.

"'The fuck Kakuzu?!"

The larger male merely grunted in that annoying way of his, "You were being aggravating. I'm actually pretty pissed at you right now, so I suggest you shut up." He said.

Hidan gaped, "Like hell I was! I haven't done anything to get on your fucking nerves, Kakuzu!"

"How about the endless complaints that I've had to listen for the past four days?" Kakuzu asked.

"But I'm fucking cold!"

Kakuzu glared once agaim, "id be happy to warm your ass so long as you don't SHUT UP!" He snapped.

Hidan did just that, amd closed his mouth. Kukuzu tended to keep Hidan on a shorter leash than the others.

Sure, maybe Sasori demanded nothing but obedience (and usually got it) from Deidara, but Kakuzu rarely even gave warnings, and tended to be stricter with behaviour. Cursing was fine unless he was in trouble, And killing was OK as long as he didn't damage the body beyond recognition (So Kakuzu could trade it in for bounty). But talking when asked not to, BIG no no. Nagging, being rude to Kakuzu (that's not his normal slander), taking Kakuzu's money...there were a lot of rules.

Unfortunately, Hidan had a particularly hard time with the 'Shut up' rule, because he was a naturally talkative person.

"...when are we going to fucking get there?"

Kakuzu's eye twitched, "Hidan..."

"What?"

"I told you to be quiet!"

Hidan, in a moemt of tremendous stupidity, decided that pissing off the other man (more than he already was) was a good idea.

"Fuck, old man. Can't you get your head out of your ass for two fucking minutes?!" He sniped.

You could almost hear what was left of Kakuzu's rapidly fading patience snap and disappear. Thick black strings (his 'tentacles') wrapped their way up the Jashinist, who let out a cry of surpdise and worry, and pulled him towards Kakuzu, who was searching through an average sized black bag. As Hidan noticed the bag, his panic grew and struggling increased.

SMACK

Hidan yelped sharply as one of the strings whipped his rear sharply. Now, Hidan was definitely a masochist in most parts. That's what made him a great follower of Jashin, he could turn the pain into pleasure...so long as it broke the skin. If it drew blood, he was in a bliss, even burns and lightning worked. But slaps, they HURT! And hidan did NOT like them!

"Kakuzu, cmon, I'm sorry..." He tried.

"No, you aren't. You will be though" came the stern answer and the next thing he knew he had been thrown over his partners knees.

The albino heard Kakuzu rolling up his sleeves, then

SLAP

He gasped and bit his lip, "Kakuzu! Please?!" He pleaded, desperate to avoid what he knew was coming. Another smack.

"Fuckin sh-" he slapped a hand around his mouth and groaned. That came out before he even knew what he was saying!

Kakuzu stopped, "Hidan...what are the rules about punishment?"

"No cussing, and no insults..."

He suddenly found himself without pants.

"Kakuzu! I'm Sorry! I won't do it again, I promise! Just don't..."

He could hear the smirk in the misers voice, "Don't what?"

"..."

SMACK!

"A-AH! Don't spank me!"

SMACK!

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?! I SAID DONT!"

"I make the do's and dont's and you know it," Kakuzu's voice said into his ear, "And you've had this coming for a WHILE!"

SMACK!

"OWW!"

Kakuzu peppered Hidans pale bottom with stinging spanks, ignoring the protests and wails of the other.

Said other was feeling the burn, literally, as he tried his hardest to avoid the swats. Magenta eyes filled with tears, and as the minutes passed, they fell to the ground.

Okay so maybe he had been annoying. For four days. But that didn't give Kakuzu any excuse to do this!

Right?

It hurt it hurt it hurrrrrttt! He hated it so much! Tears dripped down his cheeks and he started to Sob softly as Kakuzu painted his bottom bright red. He hardly noticed the man had stopped,

Until, of course, he felt him raise his knee higher, tilting the albinos face closer to the ground, and his rear higher in the air.

"You have ten more, and you better count them. Properly. you hear me?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes s-sir!"

SMACK!

Hidan almost screamed, "O-ONE SIR!"

SMACK!

"OOWWW! TWO SIR!"

SMACK!

"THR-THREE S-SIR! OWWWW..."

SMACK!

"FOUUUUR SIR! PL-PLEASE!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"FIVE, S-SIX, SEV-VEN SIIIIRRR!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"EIGHT, N-NINEEE SIR! IM S-SORRY!"

"...I know"

SMACK!

"T-TEN SIR!" Hidan slumped, sobbing for all he was worth. Kakuzu lifted him into his arms gently, an out of character side of him only Hidan ever saw.

"Sorrrrry Kuzu." Hidan wailed, clinging to the larger man.

"I know Hidan. I know."

"Mmmm. It hurts."

Kakuzu chuckled, "Well you're not cold anymore, are you?"

"Hmmph. Asshole."

...

"Pfffffft!"

"Stop laughing you fucktard!"

Deidara grinned, feeling a lot better about his own rear end. "Okay, okay. But he seriously got you in the land of snow, yeah?"

"What about it?"

"I'll go get the lotion, un."

Hidan smiled, sometimes, his friend could be an angel.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hey Guys! Sorry its short, but I was writing it in the car. Its not a thirty minute piece, mind you, the car ride was eight hours, but still. I'm probably going to go over it once I finish and redo it all.**_

 ** _I was wondering if you guys wanted pairings or not. Review or PM me if you guys have any ideas!_**

 ** _Thx!_**

 ** _~MissM_**


	5. Chapter 4: To be or not Tobi?

_**WARNING! LOTS OF BAD GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLED WORDS!**_

 _ **Hey amazing internet people! Here is the fourth chapter, featuring our favorite 'Good Boy', Tobi!**_

 _ **Or is it Obito?**_

 _ **Madara?**_

 _ **Tobito?**_

 _ **Oh I don't know. No one really does, not even Tobi, he is one poor Name-Confused guy.**_

 _ **But anyways, i'd like to remind you all that 1.) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID SAKURA WOULD HAVE HER HAIR IN A BOY CUT AND WOULD BE MADLY IN LOVE WITH HINATA. AND HINATA AND SAKURA WOULD BE NARUTOS INSANE LITTLE OP BITCHES. AND NARUTO WOULD BE AN INSANE PSYCHOPATH. AND DEIDARA WOULD BE EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE!**_

 _ ***INSANE GIGGLING***_

 _ **2.) IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR OC'S PLEASE PM ME!**_

 _ **3.) PAIRINGS? OR NO? I NEED THIS INFORMATION!**_

 _ **THANK YOU**_

 _ **-MISS M**_

 _..._

 _To Be, or not Tobi._

...

Tobi raced around the base, fleeing in terror from an awful and scary beast.

Itachi.

He had no idea that when he ate the last box of pocky, The other Uchiha would be so mad! But Itachi unfortunately wasn't mad, but _furious_ **.**

Hence the fleeing in terror.

"Itachi-saaaan! Please stop chasing Tobi!" He called.

Itachi, acting extremely out of character, let loose a string of curse words that wouldve made even _Hidan_ blush!

Tobi gasped, still running, "Itachi-san! What would Kisame-san think if he heard you saying that?" He asked, turning around a corner and passing something blue.

"Tobi's right, 'Tachi-chan. What _would_ Kisame think?"

And angry.

Kisame stood in the hall ominously, stopping Itachi dead in his tracks. Everyone in base knew how much Kisame _hated_ cussing.

Tobi hid behind a table, listening to Itachi's quiet and slightly panicked protests as Kisame scooped him up and carried him away. Probably to wash out his mouth and have him sit in a corner.

Tobi giggled and did a little dance, proud of himself for losing Itachi (even if Kisame sort of unintentionally helped). He skipped off down the hall, he was such a good boy!

" **To** bi-kun?"

The spiral clad Uchiha spun around, spotting a half black, half white man coming out of the wall.

"Zetsu-san!" He cheered, going to hug the schizophrenic plant, only to pull back as he spotted Zetsu frowning through the eye hole in his mask.

"What's the matter Zetsu-san?"

"Tobi-kun, do you know anything about **what happened to our garden?"** Zetsu asked.

Tobi's visible eye widened, and he shuffled nervously , "Well, um, Tobi was being a good boy?"

"Tobi... **brat, what did you do**? Its alright Tobi, you can tell us"

"Well, Tobi might've, accidentally, ran through Zetsu-sans tomatoes..." Tobi said, looking down at his feet.

Zetsus yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, **"What did we tell you** about playing by our garden?"

"Ummmm...not to?"

"And what did we say would **happen if you did?!** Calm down! **Don't tell me what to do!"**

Tobi started sweating, he knew _all to well_ what Zetsu said would happen. And quiet frankly, he did not want that _at all._

Tobi slowly began to back up, and was about to dart down the hall, when he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder, pulling him towards Zetsu's bedroom.

" **You werent thinking of running away,** were you Tobi-kun?

Tobi rubbed the side of his head as he was dragged along, of course he could just phase through Zetsu and flee, but that would make Zetsu even more mad!

" Ne, Z-Zetsu-san, Tobi is a good boy, you don't need to do this!"" He said peadingly.

Zetsu shook his head, Tobi would always be Tobi. Always fooling around, and coming up with excuses.

 **"Tobi, you kn** ow you need this." The plant man sat down on the bed, bringing Tobi over his lap.

"TOBI KNOWS HE DOESNT! TOBI _DOESN'T!"_ The masked shinobi wailed, "GOOD BOYS DONT GET SPANKINGS, ZETSU-SAN!"

Zetzu give him a hard stare, "And were you **being a good boy, Tobi?"**

"...weeellll..." Tobi fidgeted on the others lap nervously, "Tobi might have been a teensy weensy bit...bad...but it was an accident!"

" **Idiot, you should have went and told us.** Then you wouldn't have been in trouble, Tobi-kun." Zetsu grabbed Tobi's Akatsuki cloak and moved it out of the way, " **Enough talking."**

SMACK!

The plant man started to pepper Tobi's pant clad behind with stinging swats, ignoring the others cries and pleas.

SMACK!

"O-OW! ZETSU-SAAAAN!"

SMACK!

"PLEASE STOP!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"WAAAAAAH! IT HUUUURRRTTSS!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"Tobi-kun, we've been over this, **it's supposed to hurt!"**

After around five minutes, Zetsu grabbed Tobi's pants and pulled them down, revealing white under that didn't do anything to hide Tobi's dark pink rear.

"NOOOO!"

 _SMACK!_

Tobi was in tears at this point, his bottom felt like a gazillion bees were stinging it! He had decided a long time ago, shortly after he had met Zetsu (right after Zetsu had apparently 'had enough' of Tobi breaking things and decided to do something about it) that spankings _were not_ fun. At all.

Why?

They HURT.

And Tobi, like most human beings, did not like being in pain. (Hidan was the exception and even HE didn't like spankings!)

 _SMACK!_ _SMACK!_

Tobi stopped kicking and squirming, instead choosing to simply bawl his eyes out (moments like these he wished he didn't have a mask, it was terribly hot under there!).

Zetsu, taking this as a sign to finish up, raised his knee and gave Tobi ten more swats, fast and hard.

"I-I'M SORRY ZETSU-SAN!" Tobi cried.

Zetsu scooped him up gently, hushing him.

"It's OK Tobi-kun, **you did great, kid."** Tobi sobbed into the plant mans coat, mumbling apologies and nonsense that Zetsu didnt bother deciphering. It was mostly apologies and some talk about spaghetti, though.

Zetsu just held him, whispering reassurances.

"Its good, now, Tobi-kun."

" **Of course the spaghetti gods aren't going to be mad you wrecked some tomatoes, you idiot!** Kuro! Don't be like that! No one is mad at you now, Tobi."

Tobi's rambling eventually quieted, and soft snores came from the ninja.

Zetsu laid Tobi down in his bed and reached over, taking off the spiral mask.

Thanks to a shit ton of medicine and herbs, Tobi's scars were hardly noticeable now, so all that was under the mask was pale skin and his Shiringan eye, which was closed.

Zetsu ruffled his hair and turned off the lights, leaving a nightlight (Tobi often slept with him) on.

...

 _ **OH MY GOSH I FINISHED! YEEEEAASSSSS!**_

 _ **IF ANYONE IS CONFUSED ABOUT TOBI, HE WAS AND IS OBITO, BUT WHEN HE GOT INTO THAT ACCIDENT IT CAUSED HEAD TRAUMA, WHICH MAKES HIM ACT LIKE A CHILD MOST OF THE TIME. HE KEEPS A MASK ON BECAUSE HE WANTS HIS IDENTITY AS AN UCHIHA SECRET, SO HE CALLS HIMSELF A CHILDHOOD NICKNAME, TOBI.**_

 _ **THANKS~**_

 _ **MISS M**_


End file.
